


hell and back

by rosewitchx, sad_max



Series: pete and aaron vs the world [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Out of Character, Spoilers, bottom-shaming, everybody lives/nobody dies au, exaggerated and unrealistic depiction of drunk texting, peter parker is ripeter/blondie btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_max/pseuds/sad_max
Summary: seven spiders and a former super villain walk into a group chat. that's it.





	hell and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/gifts).



> can't guarantee i'll ever finish wsmagc but here's a new one babey!! thank u rosewitchx for writing this chapter with me te queiro mucho  
> \---  
> miles - woke  
> peter b ("b") - broke  
> gwen - freaky flexing but alright  
> ripeter/blondie ("pete/r") - been there done that  
> aaron - currently doing that  
> peni - wwwwwwwwww  
> spider-noir - Castle of Glass  
> spider-ham - Peppa

**_3:17 AM_ **

 

_woke sent a message to freaky flexing but alright._

 

 **woke:** b's high again

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh my god

 **freaky flexing but alright:** is he ok

 

 **woke:** I,,,, I don't know

 **woke:** wait i have an idea

 

* * *

 

_woke added freaky flexing but alright, Peppa, Castle of Glass, wwwwwwwwww, and been there done that to Untitled Group Chat._

 

 **woke:** b's high as fuck

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** oh my god again???

 

 **been there done that:** what about it?

 

_woke added broke to "Untitled Group Chat"_

 

 **broke:** what the fuk c

 **broke:** what is thsi

 

 **been there done that:** oh my god b

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** okay so we're exploiting him while he's vulnerable i get it

 

_wwwwwwwwww renamed the group chat "hell"._

 

 **broke:** what

 **broke:** wait gyusy

 **broke: *** gusys guys

 **broke: *** gusys

 **broke:** *gusys

 **broke:** *gusy

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** what is it b?

 

 **broke:** THRHEE HUNDRED FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** STOP??????????

 

 **woke:** NICE DUDE

 

 **been there done that:** guys please it's 3 am go to bed

 **been there done that:** 305 what

 

 **broke:** 30,5

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** um????? b?????

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** peter why are you up

 

 **been there done that:** no particular reason

 **been there done that:** wait aaron wants to join this'll be fun

 

_been there done that added Currently doing that to "hell"_

 

 **Currently doing that:** What the fuck Pete I specifically said I didn't want to

 

 **woke:** uncle aaron i would kill for you

 

 **Currently doing that:** MILES go the FUCK to sleep

 

 **woke:** DON'T YELL AT ME………………………

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** leave him alone

 **freaky flexing but alright:** wait brb

 

 **broke:** DONT;T FUCKGIGF SWEAR AT GHIM

 

 **been there done that:** YEAH AARON WTF DONT YELL AT THE BABEY

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** YEAH STOP IT AARON HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU

 

 **Currently doing that:** Are y'all serious

 **Currently doing that:** I'm going to bed

 **Currently doing that:** Miles go to sleep

 

 **woke:** you can't take me alive

 

 **Currently doing that:** You sure

 

 **been there done that:** aw babe :-(

 

 **Currently doing that:** :/

 

 **been there done that:** :’-(((

 

 **Peppa:** F

 

 **Currently doing that:** Oh my God is that Peppa the pig

 **Currently doing that:** Nvm I'm up

 

 **been there done that:** Holy SHit it';ss Th FUCKING PIG I REMEMBER YUO

 

 **Peppa:** I hate you.

 

 **Currently doing that:** Somebody kill it

 

 **Peppa:** Try me bitch

 

 **woke:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT KILL HIM

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** thats my cartoon dad……………… … you c an t ckil m y dsd

 

 **Currently doing that:** I'm so sorry to hear that that abomination is your father

 

 **been there done that:** i love a fine ham!

 

 **Peppa:** You can't kill me I'm God

 

 **woke:** that _is_ true ://

 

 **Currently doing that:** watch me

 

 **woke:** i think this is animal abuse

 

 **Currently doing that:** It's not abuse if they fight back

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh my god what the fuck is happening

 

 **Currently doing that:** We're going hunting

 

 **been there done that:** Killing God

 

 **Castle of Glass:** God died the day I was born.

 

 **broke:** fucck man ehe sure did,,,

 

 **woke:** Oh My God It's Gweb……….

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** gweb

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** *gwanda

 

 **been there done that:** i thot u were lesbiab?

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh fuck u got me there

 **freaky flexing but alright:** power lesbian. i top.

 

 **woke:** U SURE DO QUEEN WOW . YOUR MIND

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** ugh your mind we stan

 

 **been there done that:** we stan????? What

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** Silence, Bottom.

 

 **been there done that:** oh my god aaron a tiny middle schooler is bottom,shaming me

 

 **Currently doing that:** She right tho

 

 **been there done that:** yea but ,, :-((

 

 **Currently doing that:** Sorry :/

 

 **been there done that:** i cant believe uve done this,,,

 

 **Currently doing that:** F

 

 **woke:** F

 

 **broke:** thsis is so sad i htinsk im goign to Cry

 **broke:** Bottm Rejectoin,,,,

 

 **woke:** siri, play mr brightside

 

 **been there done that:** at least i dont smell like a wendys dumpster at 2am.

 

 **woke:** leave him alone he's high

 

 **broke:** hey ,

 **broke:** actutally you know wht

 **broke:** AT leasts i dotn look li/ke a DEFAUTLT FORNTITE KSIN

 **broke:** defaultlt fortntie skin

 **broke:** default forntiee skin

 **broke:** default

 

 **been there done that:** ur just jealous i got a victory royale before you did

 

 **broke:** i dont . Need a victry royal to prove my wroth

 

 **Peppa:** Assuming you hold any worth at all.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** holy shit

 

 **broke:** hey milse.

 **broke: *** mlies

 **broke:** *meil

 **broke:** babay misle.

 **broke:** mimi.

 

 **woke:** ya

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** b you didn't spell his name right any of those times are u ok?

 

 **broke:** ccan youa amke me grorup admin for, a Second

 **broke:** plesea,,,,

 

 **been there done that:** NO MILES DONT

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** oh my god don't???? he's too wasted to even type correctly don't give him admin powers???

 

 **woke:** hmmmmmmm

 

 **Peppa:** I don't fear him. Do it, little boy.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** do it no balls

 

 **woke:** fuck now i gotta

 

_woke made broke into a group admin._

 

_broke removed been there done that and Peppa from "hell"._

 

 **Currently doing that:** Sir that is my emotional support bottom

 

 **broke:** thta si literalyl so sad

 **broke:** almost ad ssad as wehen my wife left me

 **broke:** but shwe diddnt get the trains loL!!

 

 **woke:** hell yea

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** b are u ok?????

 

 **broke:** dw. im aa Fucntioanl Alchcoaholic.

 

 **woke:** you're definitely not

 

 **Currently doing that:** Put him back

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** i thought u said u were smoking weed earlier?

 **freaky flexing but alright:** no don't do it it's peaceful without them

 

 **broke:** thta too.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** b oh my god you dumbass

 

 **broke:** lol

 **broke:** i .i thisnk there's ana eelphant in the livign room

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** okay now i know you're faking it

 

 **broke:** sdfghasjklfjdskldsfds,fd,fsf,sd

 

 **Currently doing that:** Put

 **Currently doing that:** Him back

 

 **woke:**..bb.b.ut………

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** if we put him back can u control him this time

 

 **Currently doing that:** Yes . He is My Bottom. Ple as.

 

_woke added Peppa and been there done that to "hell"._

 

 **been there done that:** finally

 **been there done that:** _WWWAIT YOU ADDED THE DEMON TOO?_

 **been there done that:** PUT TTIS BACK?????????????????????????

 

 **Peppa:** Bitch

 

 **Currently doing that:** BABE I MISSED YOU HONEY

 

 **been there done that:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 

 **Peppa:** jesus christ get a room

 

 **Currently doing that:** Sure ;)   


**woke:** what the fuck

 **woke:** is this just my life nwo

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** nobody's said anything in the last five minutes where did the two idiots go

 

 **broke:** i. i tjhink they got a room

 

 **been there done that:** sorry! i forgot how a microwave worked for a second lol

 **been there done that:** oh my god what the fuck that's disgusting we'd never do that

 **been there done that:** we aren't even in the same building wtf

 **been there done that:** absolutely horrendous

 

 **woke:** :/ u ok

 

 **Currently doing that:** Babe we’re literally in the same fucking bed

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** the rawest form of betrayal

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** what kind of person texts people when they're in the same room that's so needlessly complicated

 

 **Currently doing that:** That's all Peter is

 **Currently doing that:** He’s needlessly complicated but i love him

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** he really is needlessly complicated tho

 

 **been there done that:** guys please don't start roasting me i'm right here

 

 **Currently doing that:** Silence, Bottom.

 

 **been there done that:** Pl,e,e,ase dodn;t Roast me,.......

 

 **woke:** imagine storing important confidential information on a tinyass usb port without even a protection case :/

 

 **Currently doing that:** I'm sorry babe they’re right. That was dumb

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** and also who puts like 15 products in their hair everyday. that's both dumb and needlessly complicated.

 

 **been there done that:** Stop It My Hair Needs The Attention

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** No It Doesn't

 

 **Peppa:** Also who the fuck dies and then resurrect again when you could just stay alive. That's also dumb and needlessly complicated.

 

 **been there done that:** :’-(((

 

 **Currently doing that:** I thought this was an attack on Pete not me

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** guess you're both dumb and needlessly complicated

 **freaky flexing but alright:** also pete if u don't stop using emojis i'm going to murder you only bottoms use emojis

 

 **been there done that:** but im a bottom i Have To

 **been there done that:** it’s Law

 

 **Peppa:** Bottom! Shame! Him!

 

 **broke:** hey guys! speakign of f bottom shaming what dod you call two btottoms in a relaitodship

 

 **woke:** what

 

 **broke:** virgins lol

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** b please go to fucking sleep you're going to hurt yourself

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** why would you enable him miles. why are you like this.

 

 **been there done that:** That Doesn't Even Make Any Sense,,,,,,??????

 **been there done that:** dude you’re literally a bottom too???

 

 **Peppa:** Virgins lol

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** virgins lol

 

 **broke:** Hey,

 

 **woke:** b's prolly a power bottom

 

 **broke:** no im a aiuseless bottom ngl i.m Just bored

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** You’re Now Silenced For Bottom Crimes.

 

 **broke:** YOu Can't Sielence Me

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** bet

 

_broke removed freaky flexing but alright from "hell"._

 

 **Peppa:** That’s what she gets for being a Top.

 

 **woke:** it be like that i guess

 

 **been there done that:** :’-)

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** no put her back she doesn't deserve this

 **wwwwwwwwww:** put. gwen stacy. Back.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** stop referencing obscure emo vines.

 

 **Currently doing that:** Put. Gerard. Back…….

 

 **broke:** stp o yo ou r e hu t rim my fe lm ning s…. . . .

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** why what's wrong b??

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** mj kept his mcr merch in the divorce

 

 **broke:** hhhhfhdhgfdsk,d,s,fds,

 

 **woke:** oh my god that's so fucking sad i think i might kill myself

 

 **Currently doing that:** Miles don't say bad words

 

 **woke:** oh my god that's so freaking s*d i think i might game end myself

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** he censored sad

 

 **broke:** me ttoo man....

 

 **woke:** dont worry man we’ll get u new merch,,,,

 

 **broke:** it's so….\hhard to find goodn new merch foe them

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** they’re still together tho?

 

 **broke:**????//?????????////////////??//////////////////?

 **broke:** thye broke up in 2013,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** no they had a concert last week nearby i knowthey did

 **freaky flexing but alright:** know they*

 

 **woke:** b has the bad universe remember

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh yeah the global warming timeline yeah no wonder

 

 **woke:** in his universe minneapolis is the fuckign north pole

 **woke:** donald trump is president

 **woke:** world war iii is happening

 **woke:** the world is falling apart

 

 **broke:** finally hahha

 

 **been there done that:** b's going to die

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** in my timeline bernie's president lol trump died from a heart attack

 

 **broke:** i'm takgin downt eh Govermnent with me

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** I Believe In You

 

 **woke:** also in his universe there's flat earthers and anti-vaxxers

 

 **broke:** yep

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** whats an anti-vaxxer that sounds made up???

 

 **woke:** u don't believe in vaccines so u don't vaccinate

 **woke:** soccer moms think it causes autism

 

 **been there done that:** WERWFGHJEDSJKLS??????????????????????

 

 **Currently doing that:** I had a friend who's an anti vaxxer lol

 **Currently doing that:** Keyword: had

 

 **been there done that:** that explains the funeral

 

 **woke:** werdefghdghjkdslakl;????????????????????????

 

 **Currently doing that:** He caught some medieval virus so I shot him

 

 **been there done that:**...what

 **been there done that:** aaron?????? that kills people???? babe????

 

 **Currently doing that:** I sure hope it does

 

 **been there done that:** b-babe that was after we came back?????

 

 **woke:** aaron you could get arrested for that

 

 **Currently doing that:** Why would I get arrested for killing something that isn't human

 

 **broke:** Fuc .k……

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** can't argue with that

 

 **Currently doing that:** It's ok tho he was gonna die a premature death anyway

 

 **woke:** Yeah But That's Murder

 

 **been there done that:** i cant believe you did that? aaron?

 **been there done that:** </3

 

 **Currently doing that:** Oh my God it's a broken heart emoticon

 **Currently doing that:** <3 / There

 

 **been there done that:** i can’t believe that worked. i hate that i love you.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** get a room

 

 **broke:** nott in the chat guys

 

 **Currently doing that:** We already did but ok

 **Currently doing that:** Brb

 

 **woke:** oh my god did they leave again

 **woke:** i hate that that’s too much information for me

 

 **Peppa:** Twice in one night. Freaky.

 

 **broke:** yall nasty,

 

 **been there done that:** we aren't fucking jesus christ get your minds out of the gutter

 

 **woke:** u sure

 

 **Currently doing that:** he’s locked in the bathroom he’s an asshole.

 

 **been there done that:** I'm Sorry

 

 **Currently doing that:** no you’re not.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** get out of the bathroom and let your boyfriend fuck you peter.

 

 **been there done that:** I Am Hiding. I Am Invisible, Like Miles.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** you're definitely not

 

 **woke:** u aint slick

 

 **Currently doing that:** It’s okay. I guess I’ll sleep on the couch

 

 **been there done that:** no wait…….

 **been there done that:** aaron babe

 

 **Currently doing that:** Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my heart breaking.

 

 **been there done that:** aaron ple,ase,,,,,

 

 **broke:** thsi si SO fuckign sad i'm goignt ot kill myslf

 

 **Currently doing that:** … yes, peter?

 

 **been there done that:** the door's unlocked

 

 **Currently doing that:** And?

 

 **been there done that:** the door's unlocked. That's all

 

 **woke:** Thsi IS sSo fuckIng Sad……

 

 **Currently doing that:** I’m sleeping on the couch, Peter.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** but aaron…..the door's Unlocked

 

 **Currently doing that:** And what about it

 

 **broke:** the

 **broke:** doorr

 **broke:** is

 **broke:** Unlokced.

 

 **Currently doing that:** I’m not going in there.

 **Currently doing that:** He can come out here tho ;)

 

 **been there done that:** but…..i;m a bottom

 

 **Currently doing that:** A bottom with legs

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** get over your fears bitch

 

 **been there done that:** okay………………

 **been there done that:** i'm coming out…………..

 

 **broke:** ofof ,y cage and vie ebeen tdoignt hjsut fine gotta gotta be downw  cbeause i want ti all it starated out tiwht a skiss hwo sid it end dudps like this tit was onyl a kiss it was lnly a k

 

 **woke:** why would you say something

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** y'all good?

 

 **broke:** lamao she asked iff we good

 

 **woke:** haha like we've ever been good

 **woke:** wait holy shit it’s almost 5 lmaoooo

 

 **broke:** HOYLY FUCK ITS A SCHOOL NFIGHT

 **broke:** MIELS GO TO BED IRGHT FUCKING NOW

 

 **woke:** wee wee lol

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** lol

 **freaky flexing but alright:** wee wee

 

 **been there done that:** wee wee ;lol

 

 **woke:** lol wee wee

 **woke:** wee wee

 **woke:** lol

 

 **broke:** STOTOTTPPPPP

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** lol

 

 **woke:** lol

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **broke:** GO TTP, O BED OH MY GOD JEFFFERSON IS GOING TO BEAT MY FUCKGIGN ASS GO TO BED MILES

 **broke:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** miles go to sleep you're making b have a brain aneurysm

 

 **woke:** i get up at 6 there's no time to sleep

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** lol

 

 **Currently doing that:** Miles if you don’t go sleep right now I will make you scrub off your art from the secret subway spot until your hands melt off

 

 **woke:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** that's cruel and unusual punishment

 

 **Currently doing that:** I said what I said

 

 **been there done that:** the worst part is is that he can actually do that one

 

 **Currently doing that:** Rio gave me a permit

 

 **woke:** s… sj , ,, sje did…,,,

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** tf u mean "that one"

 

 **woke:** well one time he threatened to force feed me laxatives and glue my asshole shut

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh ymf mfc ucking GOD

 

 **Currently doing that:** But it worked, didn’t it

 

 **woke:** i mean……...i guess

 

 **Currently doing that:** So go sleep or else.

 

 **woke:** yes sir

 

_woke left "hell"._

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** ur gonna scare him to the point where he can't sleep

 **freaky flexing but alright:** wait where tf did b go he's been gone for like ten minutes

 

 **Currently doing that:** Miles will sleep if he knows what’s good.

 

 **been there done that:** sometimes i forget you’re technically a former supervillain

 

 **Currently doing that:** You kno it babey

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:**?????????\

 

 **broke:** sorry i was vomiting

 **broke:** this poor boy he's so abused

 

 **Currently doing that:** Hey at least I don't use La Chancla on him

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** youre not wrong his mom is terrifying

 

 **broke:** one time i was at his house and his mom threw la chancla at me

 

 **Currently doing that:** Rio Morales is scarier than the Kingpin

 

 **been there done that:** she single handedly defeated kingpin

 

 **Peppa:** yeah

 

 **broke:** she did. she really did.

 

 **been there done that:** is b just normal now

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** yeah

 

 **broke:** it be like that

 

 **Castle of Glass:** Music noises.

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Peppa:** It's Peter the Third

 **Peppa:** Like Shrek but lamer

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** f

 

 **broke:** wait wouldn't he be peter the fourth

 

 **Peppa:** No. The blond one is Peter the Fourth. He's the worst Peter.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** who's peter the first

 

 **Peppa:** I am, of course

 

 **broke:** obviously me

 **broke:** Wait

 

 **Currently doing that:** I'm going to bed

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** isnt he like…. og peter parker

 

 **broke:** yeah so i'm peter the first

 

 **Peppa:** Of course I am Peter the First.

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** oh my god

 

 **been there done that:** h;eueyay im peter the first this is my universe

 

 **Peppa:** no that doesn't even make any sense

 

 **broke:** how many times do we have to teach you this lesson, bottom

 

 **been there done that:** i;m sorrwy

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** babe go back to sleep

 

 **been there done that:** ofdsl okay aaron love you

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** love you too

 **freaky flexing but alright:** illusion 100

 

 **broke:** i cant believe that actually worked

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** bottoms view all tops as the same i had to take advantage of that

 

 **broke:** god we do don’t we

 

 **Castle of Glass:** What's a bottom

 **Castle of Glass:** What's a top

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** _oh_

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** oh sweetie

 

 **broke:** i’ll dm u

 **broke:** u sweet angel

 

 

* * *

 

**_6:33 AM_ **

 

_broke sent a message to Castle of Glass._

 

 **broke:** tops oppress bottoms are the oppressed

 

 **Castle of Glass:**????????????//////////////////

 

 **broke:** thats all you need to know

 

 **Castle of Glass:** That didn't help at all….

 

 **broke:** youll figure out soon enough

 

 

* * *

 

**_6:36 AM_ **

 

_broke sent a message to "hell"._

 

 **broke:** deed has been done

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** what did you say to him

 

 **broke:** everything he needs to know

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** oh my god??

 **wwwwwwwwww:** noir are you ok??????

 

 **Castle of Glass:** I'm alright?

 **Castle of Glass:** I think I understand now.

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** do you??

 

 **Castle of Glass:** I believe so.

 

 **broke:** ya he knows

 

 **Castle of Glass:** I know.

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** oh god,,,,,,

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** b really did that

 

 **Castle of Glass:** Just to be sure.

 **Castle of Glass:** I’m an oppressor, correct?

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** what???

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** you sure are

 

 **Castle of Glass:** Oh, well then. Thank you.

 

 **broke:** spider-noir tops

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** he sure does!

 

 **Castle of Glass:** I do.

 

 **Currently doing that:** can you guys like actually go to sleep my phone keeps buzzing and i'm about to slam it into the motherfucking wall

 

 **broke:** god i wish that phone were my face

 

 **Currently doing that:** I'm about to force feed laxatives to all of you

 **Currently doing that:** I have Rio’s permit.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** that permit only applies to miles so your threats mean nothing

 

 **Currently doing that:** Does it?

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** it does.

 

 **Currently doing that:** See, that’s where you’re wrong.

 **Currently doing that:** It applies to Rio’s family.

 **Currently doing that:** Which means, it applies to y'all except for B.

 **Currently doing that:** Which means _go the fuck to sleep._

 **Currently doing that:** **_Or else._ **

 

 **broke:** tf you mean except for b

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** what if i don't

 

 **broke:** gwen you're pushing your luck

 **broke:** im gonna head in aaron scares me a little

 

 **Currently doing that:** I will make you stand upside down until you pass out. I know you’re a spider-person, so you have enhanced endurance, which means it will take longer. Maybe even days. So consider the alternative to sleeping now.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** i'd love to see you try.

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** _gwen_

 

 **Castle of Glass:** Oh, dear.

 

 **Currently doing that:** Very well. Pete’s asleep right now.

 **Currently doing that:** See you soon.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** k lol

 **freaky flexing but alright:** wee wee

 

 **broke:** i can’t believe gwen’s dead

 

 **Currently doing that:** Benjamin.

 

 **broke:** im sorry im sorry im so sorry im going back please don't hang me upside down that sounds very uncomfortable

 

 **Castle of Glass:** I think I'm going to go back to bed, too.

 **Castle of Glass:** Being hung upside down is not something I'd enjoy.

 **Castle of Glass:** Goodnight, all.

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** technically it'd be good morning lol

 **freaky flexing but alright:** 7 am wooooo

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** well, i don’t want to die, so i’m gonna end my new 45hr record now!!! goodnight!!!

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** peni what the **fuck**

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** i have insomnia!!!

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** understandable have a nice night

 

 **wwwwwwwwww:** good luck, don’t die!!! <3

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** <3 i'll live

 **freaky flexing but alright:** OH FUCK MY SCHOOL ALARM WENT OFF

 

 **Currently doing that:** You'll learn the consequences of your decisions soon enough

 

 **freaky flexing but alright:** i don't regret shit bye bitch

 

 **Peppa:** Lol everyone died

 

 **Currently doing that** : You're next

 

 **Peppa :** Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> lol everyone died


End file.
